Tower Nights
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: What happens to Raven, Starfire, and Robin when they have quite an encounter late at night in the tower. Bad summery rated for sexually content.


A.N. I must say that I was inspired by the palcomix Culture Shock on the palcomix webpage.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of its charters.

Tower Nights,

It was late at night in the Teen Titans tower. Robin was asleep so he could wake up early for training. Best Boy was put under a sleeping spell by Raven for being more annoying that normal. Star had also turned in for the night. Cyborg had was in the middle of an upgrade. And as for Raven she had been watching a late night B movie, and that is what begins our tale.

The movie she was watching was about promiscuous teen cheerleaders who started to run a car wash. If you couldn't tell by the plot it has the girls getting naked and have sex quite a lot. In the past Raven would have turned it off so she wouldn't arouse feelings that could corrupted her, bur ever since she killed her father the evil demon Trigon she had been more willing to explore her emotions.

After watching a few sex scenes Raven became uncontrollably horny. 'What's going on my body feels so hot,' Raven thought to herself needing to cool off she striped out of the leotard that she usually wore leaving her only in her cloak. And soon she started to masturbate.

'How can they have sex in the work place like that,' Raven said as she fingered her wet folds with one hand and pinched her nipples with the other.. 'Robin take me like the bitch I am,' Raven thought as she dove deep into a fantasy as she stroked her core. In her fantasy Robin promised to pay a lot extra if she would clean his red Ferrari in her birthday suit. Soon she was totally nude scrubbing the car, totally uncaring about who could see her washing the car under the hot sun. As she cleaned the car she made sure that her ass up high and rubbing her breast into the metal frame of the car.

"I think a dirty girl like you needs to be cleaned as well," Robin said as he snuck up behind her and started to rub her bare back with a cold sponge. Raven knew she loved Robin ever since the fight with her father, after the way he cared for her she couldn't help herself.

She could feel Robin's dick pressed against her gray pussy. However when she looked to the side she saw Starfire in her own sting bikini. For one second Raven admitted Star's sexy body, with her slim figure and full breasts, but then she saw the hurt look on her face and it snapped her out of her fantasy. 'How could I even think of doing that to Star. Its so clear that she is even more in love with Robin than I am, Its all too clear with the way she wares her heart on her sleeve,' Raven thought to herself.

"Hey Raven what are you doing with your clothes off?" Starfire said appearing behind Raven suddenly.

"Star what are you doing," was the only thing that Raven could think to say because she was partially naked and had trouble thinking.

"It seems that your scratching yourself quit furiously. Do you have an itch? Should I get some lotion?" Star asked.

"Um Star before I explain just what are the sexual relationships like on your planet?" Raven asked with red cheeks, that looked a bit strange on her normally grey face.

"Well from what I read online they are exactly like ones you have here on earth. Why do you ask?"

"Well because we need some girl talk to explain this," Raven said as she put her clothes back on.

Some time latter in Raven's room.

"So if I understand this you were trying have sex by yourself," Star said trying think of just why someone would have sex by themselves. "But why don't you just find someone to have sex with, it should feel better than doing it by yourself."

"Well its not like you would have sex with me if I asked," Raven said still a bit sexually frustrated because Star caught her before she could cum.

"Of course I will have sex with you. We are best friends after all," Star said as she hugged Raven. She pressed her breast into Ravens own and with a free hand she rubbed Raven pussy though her clothes.

Raven was taken back by what Star was taken by surprise at Stars actions. Eve though her clothes waves of pleasure were being sent though her body that caused her stomach to tie up in knots. "Um Star I thought you said that your people have the same sexual practices that we have," was the only thing that Raven could think to say.

"I know so I looks up girls who have sex with there best friend on the internet and it seems to be a very common thing." Raven only thought that she should tell her that it wasn't a normal thing and she shouldn't believe everything she finds on the internet, but as she look into Star's beautiful eyes she thought that it could wait. "And on my planet female friend often have sex with each other, in fact it a little weird for us to have waited so long."

Soon both girls have striped out of their cloths and were laying on top of each other with their hands exploring each others bodies. "Oh Raven your breast are so nice and full, its almost like jello."

"Your body is nice too Star not only your soft tits but your sex bubble butt as well."

"Its time to try the 69," Star said a laid on top each other with her ass in Ravens face. The two of them started to lap at each other pussy like their lives depended on it. Soon both of them came into each other mouths,

"Raven your honey is so good we should have done this long ago," Star said.

"I agree it was so exhilarating," Raven said as she licked her lips.

"Sorry we didn't kiss, but I want m first kiss to be with Robin," Star said.

"I understand."

"May I ask why you haven't done this with a man yet?" Star asked.

"Well I don't have a lot of men to choose from being a super hero. And I can't stand Best Boy, he is too immature for this. I don't think Cyborg has the equipment for sex, though he might have some add-ons. And I can't ask Robin to do this that would be bad," Raven said and for some reason Star grew very angry look on her face.

"What is wrong with Robin? Any woman who has sex with Robin should thank the gods of the universe for there good luck," Star said.

"Wait I know how you feel about Robin and its wrong for two woman."

"What from what I read online girls often share their boyfriends," Star said looking a little confused. Raven only thought that she really need to have a chat with Star about what she read about online.

"Tell the truth Raven how do you feel about Robin," Star said pressing the issue.

With the look in Starfire's eye Raven knew she had to tell the truth. "I love him. It feel like he is the only man that could ever understand or care for a half demon like me. I would have made advance on him but I thought that you would be hurt if he loved me instead of you."

"On my planet we understand that one of the reasons that love exist is to pass on your genes to the next generation. If a man gets more than one woman to bear his child than more power to him. Also my people value being true to our emotions so If its normal to love more than one person. I am more than happy if all three of us were in love with each other. But even though I have tried so hard he doesn't even ask me out on a date. I don't know what to do sometimes," Star said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

In Ravens mind she was just picturing the possibilities of both her and Star making love to Robin. The lewd images of them in the bath, fucking in a ferris wheel, and even more. It was like her demon blood had activated and had brought out her most base and immoral wish. "Maybe we should be more direct and force the issue," Raven said.

"That's a great idea. Wait here and I will take care of it," Star said as she sped out of the room still naked.

'Please tell me she not doing what I think she's doing',' Raven thought to herself.

Sure enough Star had come back with a bewilder Robin.

"What's going on here?" was the only thing Robin could thing say as he was before the nude forms of the two most beautiful girls he knew.

"Robin the two of us have fallen in love with you and we want to have a more physical relationship with you," Star said.

"Star your being too forceful," Raven said in a bit of rage.

"Wait the two of you love me," Robin said as dirty thoughts filled his head. Even though he had taken on so much responsibility and faced down some of the most deadly villains in the world he was still a teenage boy.

"Oh yes Robin we have both fallen in love with you and want to be your bitches," Star said.

"Bitches? really Star that is the way you confess love?" Raven asked.

"I don't understand either, but it sees that on earth to arouse a man a girl must insult herself, I learned that on the internet," Star said.

"Well in any case don't you feel anything for us at all?" Raven asked.

"To tell you the truth I have been attracted to both of you for quite some time, but I thought if I ever tried to become more than friends it would destroy not only the team but all three of our friends ship. And I could chose between the both of you bec," Robin was cut off as Star captured his lips in s passionate kiss.

"Oh Robin the three us feel the same," Star said happily after she broke off the kiss.

"Yeah Robin the three of us are in love so you can let go of your worries and let loose any dirty fantasy you have of the two of us," Raven said before she too kissed him, with Robin taking the chance to grope her soft butt.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"She an alien princess who finds this normal and I am half demon, do you really think we care about the ethics or anything. Now why don't you explore our bodies some more," Raven said. Then all three of them striped Robin out of his clothes ad then they all began to feel each other up. Robin sucked upon their nipples and caressed them from their head to ass.

"Robin should Raven and I prep you," Star asked.

"Sure." Then both girls started to lick Robins dick slowly and sensually. Then both of them stated to kiss with Robins dick between them sending shivers of pleasure running though his body. Soon he reached his limit and came on the two ladies.

"Girls I can't wait any longer," Robin said as the two girls licked the cum fro one another. Star then laid on the bed spread eagle and waited for Robin the enter her. Soon the two of them were joined and Star squealed out in joy. With Star tight yet soft pussy enveloping him has soon came depositing his salt cream inside of her.

"Hey Robin please do me as I eat Star out," Rave said as she got into a 69 with Star and began to lap at Star's cunt tasting both Starfire sweet honey and Robins salting cum.

Robin then got behind Raven and inserted his dick into her. As Robin pounded away at Raven, Star started to lick the place where Robins dick meet Raven's pussy. Raven though about how sinful making love to the two most important people in her life in such a lewd way.

Soon all three of them came together and they cuddled up to each other and feel asleep. As Robin slept with one woman in each arm he couldn't believe that he waited so long to even try this, but now for some reason wither luck or karma he had found himself living every mans dream.

End.

An. Well I can't believe it took me so long to write this. I also thought there was not enough love for Robin, but for some reason everyone gives Beast Boy all the good parts. Well to each his own.


End file.
